Fantasmas del pasado
by Queen Stardust
Summary: Heather le miró con el rostro inexpresivo, con la mirada, ida y habló con un tono vacío de emoción, pese a que era obvio que estaba sumida en el dolor. El dolor por aquel fuerte fantasma del pasado que siempre, aunque ella se lo había negado, siempre se había interpuesto entre su marido y ella. Crossover. Heather Potter O.C x Albus Severus Potter x Marishka Dracula


Disclaimer: _el único personaje que me pertenece de esta historia es Heather. El resto se lo debo a JK. Rowling y Bram Stoker. Aun no estoy segura de que si estos personajes me pertenecieran esto ocurriría._

_NA: Este relato, como la mayoría, no paraba de perturbar mí ya muy perturbada cabeza. Así que, para que me dejase en paz, he tenido que escribirlo. Lo dedicaría a todas aquellas personas (y personajes) que echo de menos. Pero voy a dedicarlo al personaje de Heather, si, a una de las protagonistas. ¿Por qué? Porque ella no merece que yo la haya creado para un fin tan doloroso._

* * *

Heather estaba entretenida embalando las cosas del despacho de su marido. Iban a mudarse a una casa más pequeña, aquella, sin los chicos, se les quedaba demasiado grande. Albus le había dicho que él se encargaría, que no se preocupara, pero era el último cuarto que le quedaba. Ya había recogido los libros, todos los papeles del trabajo y tan solo le quedaban un par de cajones. El primero estaba lleno de envoltorios de ranas de chocolate, lo que le hizo sonreír, pese a los años, su marido continuaba comiendo chocolate siempre que podía. Era una de esas manías Weasley que no podían quitarse con los años, si no que se agravaban. Recogió los papeluchos y se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño cofre.

Frunció el ceño entonces, jamás había visto ese cofrecito. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que parara, que lo metiera en una caja o que, simplemente, lo dejara en el cajón. Pero la curiosidad por aquella pieza ornamentada de madera le pudo y lo cogió entre sus manos. Era antiguo, muy antiguo, seguramente valiese bastante si se vendiera. Estaba tallado y era realmente precioso. Acarició las figuras de la cenefa y miró el cierre, podía abrirlo, ni siquiera tenía un sello mágico. De nuevo esa sensación de que parara unida a la de abrir el cofre para ver qué contenía, quizás estaba vacío.

Terminó abriéndolo, elevando la tapa con cuidado, no quería romper aquella joya. Para lo pequeño que era, su interior guardaba infinidad de cosas. Sin duda su marido lo había hechizado. Una pila de pergaminos algo viejos, una gran cantidad de fotos, y sobre todo aquello un colgante con una gema verde, un par de alianzas de color plata con una inscripción el ellas y una pulsera de cuero demasiado antigua ni siquiera para el tiempo que ella le echaba a todo aquello.

De nuevo pudo parar, de nuevo pudo haber cerrado el cofre y no hacerse daño, pero volvió a no hacerle caso a aquella advertencia de su cabeza y sacó las cosas del cofre. Si el colgante y la pulsera no le daban ya una pista, las alianzas se lo confirmaron con aquellos dos nombres grabados en ellas: Marishka y Alrus. Alrus, le sonaba raro, pero sabía, no por su marido, que mucho tiempo atrás le habían llamado así.

Él jamás le había hablado de ella. Ni una sola vez. Cuando le conoció supo que alguien antes que ella había invadido su corazón. Conoció su nombre por sus familiares, más concretamente por su prima Rose. Finalmente, cuando Albus por fin le había permitido entrar en su vida, se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo de ella no solo estaba en él, sino en toda su familia, que tendría que hacerse un hueco. Lo consiguió, con unos más rápido que con otros. Su cuñado, con el que ahora se llevaba realmente bien, fue el que más le costó ganarse. Pero, finalmente, todos aceptaron a Heather cuando vieron todo lo que le estaba dando a Albus, todo lo que le estaba sanando.

Aun así, ella seguía curiosa intentando descubrir, poco a poco, cosas sobre aquella primera mujer de su marido. La mayoría lo supo de Rose, algunos detalles se le escaparon a Molly II y, una vez consiguió una anécdota de James Sirius, quién supo, también le habían llamado Jarius en el pasado. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, esa anécdota, pues supo entonces que jamás sabría nada de ella de los labios de Albus.

_-Por Merlín, Heather, ¿te das cuenta de que besas un cenicero? Qué peste va dejando-se había quejado Rose, en el salón de La Madriguera, donde también estaban James Sirius y Molly II. Era una reunión familiar de domingo, la mayoría estaban en el patio o en la cocina, pero ellos cuatro tomaban el té sentados tranquilamente en los sofás. _

_Ella rió, no era algo que le molestara demasiado, ella misma había fumado. Había intentado que dejara de fumar, por su salud, pero él se negaba alegando que de algo tendría que morir. _

_-Recuerdo la primera vez que intentó fumar, qué pronto lo dejó cuando Mar… ¡auch!-Molly, sin querer, había vertido el té sobre el regazo de su primo, interrumpiendo por completo que el bocazas de James terminara de crear una situación incómoda._

_Heather no era estúpida y se quedó con el detalle. Por la noche, cuando tranquilamente veía una película abrazada a Albus, el cual fumaba tranquilamente al verla, le observó fumar por unos minutos y, sin pensarlo, le abordó._

_-A Marishka no le gustaba que fumaras, ¿verdad?-el asombro en los ojos de Albus, quien jamás pensó que escucharía su nombre en los labios de su mujer, recorrió todo su rostro, parando incluso de fumar. La miró incrédulo al principio y luego con dureza. Antes de que fuera capaz de pedirle disculpas él ya la había retirado de su lado y se había encerrado en el despacho. _

_De madrugada, cuando ella ya sentía que el único que le acompañaría durmiendo esa noche sería el insomnio; él entró, la atrajo hacia él con sus brazos, besó su cabeza y se quedó dormido. Desde entonces Heather no volvió a pronunciar su nombre ni a insinuarle nada de ella._

Y ahí estaba ahora, con un cofre repleto de recuerdos, de respuestas y de dolor. Dolor para su marido, dolor para ella. Agarró las fotos, como si nada, como si viera cualquier álbum. Ya había visto su imagen, los álbumes de Rose y de su pareja, Violetta Zabini, contenían alguna con ella. Pero jamás la había visto con Albus. En realidad, había descubierto que a Albus le gustaba muy poco aparecer en las fotos. Siempre había preferido fotografiarla a ella y a los niños, pocas fotos tenía ella con él o de él con los niños. No le importaba. Era parte de él, como de ella lo eran otras manías. Pero el primer pinchazo de dolor le vino de pronto cuando vio todas aquellas fotos. Aparecía en muchas solo, sonriendo, fotos que sin duda había sacado ella. En la mayoría, aparecía ella, fotografiada por él, claro. Y luego estaban las más dolorosas, en las que aparecían ambos.

Pudo parar cuando vio las cinco primeras, pero las vio todas. Observó como nada se parecía aquel muchacho del hombre con el que había compartido su vida. Ella jamás había visto esa sonrisa radiante en ojos y labios. Claro que su marido sonreía, pero siempre había un tono sombrío cuando terminaba de hacerlo. En aquellos recuerdos no había nada de eso. Pero lo peor no era la sonrisa, ni siquiera que apareciera junto a ella. Eran aquellas fotos en las que la miraba directamente a los ojos. Era una mirada verde, clara, radiante de feliz y, por encima de todo, repleta de amor. Como si estuviera tan completo de amor que sus ojos tuvieran que derramarlo cuando la miraba a ella. Jamás, en todos los años en los que habían vivido juntos, que habían hecho el amor, que habían tenido hijos, jamás le dedicó esa mirada tan plena a ella. No tenía duda de que la quería, pero no como a ella.

Su corazón, sangrante y dolorido, la pidió que parara ahí. Que dejara aquella tortura. Que aquello, era un pasado que estaba atrás. Solo recuerdos. Aquella mujer arrebatadoramente bella estaba muerta y ella, ella dormía con Albus todas las noches. Pero no le hizo caso, agarró las últimas posesiones, las cartas. Tenía las respuestas y las contestaciones, las tenía todas. Pudo leer su historia de amor en cada una de ellas; pudo leer el dolor y la desesperación que ambos pasaron hasta que estuvieron juntos, pudo leer la felicidad de estar juntos al fin, la agonía de las temporadas que pasaban juntos, e incluso cartas subidas de tono que terminaban con los más sinceros "te amo". E incluso leyó "señora Potter", no solo escrito por ella, sino también por él. Antes de reaccionar, de hacer cualquier cosa, la puerta del despacho se abrió y allí estaba su marido. El mismo que había sido ese feliz y enamorado, Alrus.

La sonrisa que traía él se borró al ver todo sobre la mesa de su despacho. El cofre, sus reliquias, las fotos y las cartas en las manos de su mujer. Primero le abordó el pánico y dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Heather?-su voz sonaba baja, casi ahogada. Como si no se creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dio otro paso hacia ella.

Heather le miró con el rostro inexpresivo, con la mirada, ida y habló con un tono vacío de emoción, pese a que era obvio que estaba sumida en el dolor. El dolor por aquel fuerte fantasma del pasado que siempre, aunque ella se lo había negado, siempre se había interpuesto entre su marido y ella.

-Creo que esto deberías tirarlo, la nueva casa es más pequeña-no supo por qué le había dicho eso, pero de pronto el rostro de Albus cambió.

El pánico pudo con él, pudo imaginarse su vida sin aquello, lo único, que le quedaba con ella y no le gustó. Se volvió histérico, acortó la distancia que le separaba de ella y le quitó con brusquedad las cosas de las manos.

-¡TE DIJE QUE YO ME OCUPABA DEL DESPACHO, HEATHER! ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡NO TENÍAS…! ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO!-continuó balbuceando cosas, lleno de pánico y rabia, de dolor y enfado. Su mujer jamás le había visto así, jamás en la vida. Ni cuando sus hijos habían hecho grandes trastadas. Ella por supuesto, nunca le dio motivos para enfadarle. Rara vez discutían. Siempre cedía uno u otro, generalmente ella. Y entonces, con el corazón roto, salió del despacho.

Albus se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando la puerta se cerró con el portazo. Cuando el sonido brusco de la madera le llegó a los oídos. Él era el que no tenía ningún derecho, él era el que había provocado todo aquello. Miró las cartas en su mano, las fotos y se dejó caer en la silla, echando a llorar en silencio como tantas otras veces había hecho.

Aquellas fotos, aquellas cartas, no serían dolorosos recuerdos si no la hubiera perdido. Pero él era incapaz, incluso a sus 48 años, de aceptar cual era su realidad. Tenía una buena mujer a su lado que le quería y él la quería a ella. Y tenía dos hijos que habían crecido y estaban haciendo su vida. ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de ese maldito cofre? ¡Cuántas veces lo había intentado! Cuantas veces había destruido todo con su varita y, al segundo, lo había recompuesto de nuevo. No podía, simplemente y de manera irracional, no podía. A veces maldecía y otras se lamentaba, pero tanto ella como él siempre habían tenido razón en una cosa: él siempre la iba a pertenecer.

Tras largas horas recogió todo aquello, mirando el fondo del cofre. Primero agradeció que Heather no hubiese mirado más, pues aun quedaban dentro varios botecitos con sustancias plateadas, todos recuerdos con ella, los más felices, los más dolorosos a la par. Luego se fijó en algo que brillaba en el fondo y que hacía mucho que había olvidado. Lo sacó de aquel mágico cofre agrandado y descubrió la cadena dorada que contenía el gira tiempos. Lo observó y con una sonrisa amarga volvió a guardarlo todo.

Guardó el cofre en el cajón y salió del despacho. No fue directamente al cuarto, salió al patio para fumar, necesitándolo. Cuando ya acabó con el segundo cigarrillo, sintiéndose estúpidamente mejor, subió al cuarto. La encontró dormida, tapada con las sábanas y con más que obvios signos de que había estado llorando. Acarició su pelo, besó su frente y la miró un poco más.

-Perdóname, Heather. Nunca te merecí-susurró cuando la atrajo hacia si con los brazos, intentando sentirse mejor consigo mismo, aunque jamás lo conseguía. Nunca lo hacía cuando, después de pensar en ella, volvía a la cama con su mujer.

Tras lo que para él le parecieron horas, despertó de pronto en plena madrugada. Era una idea del subconsciente, una idea loca tras un extraño sueño que no recordaba pero que le había angustiado. Con esa misma angustia y asfixia se levantó de la cama sin despertar a Heather. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y cogió el cofre. A veces el dolor te ciega tanto que te vuelve tan egoísta que no eres capaz de ver más allá de tus heridas. Sacó el gira tiempos con urgencia y lo miró brillar en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?


End file.
